


Try Before You Buy

by stylesoftheshire



Series: Supermarket Boy [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supermarket, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needs to make an intimate purchase and Harry is an extremely helpful customer assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Before You Buy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr

‘Can I help you with anything?’

Louis turned his head in the direction of the voice to find a boy a bit younger than him, leaning against the row of shelves next to him in the deserted aisle. He ran a customary glance up and down his body a few times, taking in the slender legs in their navy work trousers and how they ended in narrow hips that were canted slightly to the side as he watched him. His torso seemed too lengthy for him, but Louis thought that maybe it was a trick of perspective judging by the way his tight uniform shirt only just tucked in, pale flesh revealed at the sides where it wasn’t quite long enough. His eyes flickered from the visible jut of the boy’s hip to the name badge pinned to his chest – Harry. He liked that name.

‘Are you alright, mate?’

Louis looked up when he heard the deep voice again and the second time around he realised how strange it was to hear such a manly voice coming out of a boy with cherub like curls. 

‘I-uh, no, I’m fine. Urr, thanks,’ he stuttered, feeling like a complete fool.

A dimpled smile appeared on Harry’s face and he nodded, but made no move to leave.

‘You’ve been here for a while now,’ he continued slowly, letting his eyes rake over Louis’ body appreciatively as he did so. 

Louis felt suddenly self-conscious, even more so when he remembered the decision he had been trying to make when he was approached. He turned back to face the rows of lube and hoped his complexion wasn’t giving away how embarrassed he felt. It’s not like he should feel embarrassed, sex was just another part of everyday life after all. He was a man and men have needs, even though he knew that he would probably end up just using it on himself. He gave a sidelong glance to where Harry was still standing, his fingers drumming gently on the shelf like he knew what Louis was thinking, like he knew his long thick fingers could probably do things he couldn’t do to himself.

‘I could give you some advice, if you like?’ Harry drawled, smirking slightly.

Louis snorted despite himself.

‘I doubt you’ve got the experience, mate,’ he condescended, hoping it might push the kid away so he could make his somewhat shameful decision in peace.  
Harry chuckled at him, running a hand through his unruly hair. 

‘I know I might look young, but I’m 18 and believe it or not, I’ve got enough experience to share.’

He seemed to drag out his last word like it was an offer and Louis couldn’t stop himself from taking another look at the lean body that was nonchalantly stretched beside him. He reasoned with himself that it wasn’t really any different from asking advice on which brand of soup to buy and gave in.

‘Fine, which – urm – type do you suggest?’ he asked lamely, waving a hand at the variety of bottles in front of him.

Harry grinned triumphantly and pushed himself off of the shelves to stand closer to Louis, almost invasively close. Louis shifted himself a little so they weren’t so near to each other, but Harry only followed suit keeping his eyes trained on the products in front of him as though he was unaware of how far into Louis’ personal space he was. 

‘What do you normally get?’ he asked suddenly.

Louis blinked.

‘What makes you think that I normally get anything?’ he replied even though it was an empty retort.

Harry shrugged and reached for a small pink bottle. ‘Just guessing. You look like the type who buys this sort of thing regularly.’

Louis felt the heat rising in his cheeks, unsure as to what this boy was implying or whether or not he should take it as a compliment. He went for the not.

‘I’m not some kind of whore if that’s what you mean.’

Harry looked up from where he had been reading the back of the bottle and looked him in the eye, making Louis all too aware that he was actually taller than him.

‘That’s not what I meant. I was more insinuating that you seem the type that would _need_ lube,’ he explained, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

‘Oh.’ Louis paused before understanding. ‘Ohhhh. How can you tell?’

It was a stupid question and he knew it. His elfin features coupled with the clothes that were always just a touch too tight often led people to the same conclusion about him. He honestly didn’t mind as it meant less embarrassing situations with girls who thought they had a chance with him, not knowing they were missing an important piece of anatomy and had a few extra parts that he didn’t overly care for. 

Harry seemed to think the same thing and just rolled his eyes, but when his green irises were facing Louis again, he caught a sparkle there and he could feel his stomach rolling with the anticipation of what was coming next.

‘Some might say we have a sixth sense,’ Harry murmured, his plump lips wrapping around each word to make his meaning crystal clear.

Louis nodded jerkily, trying not to let his interest and lack of contact with another person in that way get in the way of the fact that he barely knew this guy. It was decidedly hard to do when Harry was standing so close to him, running his hands over the bottles of lube in front of him in a way that resembled a hand job too closely to ignore.

‘So, which do you recommend?’ he asked again, trying to keep his voice even but failing.

Harry’s hand left the shelf with his deft fingers wrapped around a purple bottle and he tapped it against his chin in mock thought. Louis watched his act dubiously, not missing the way his body had shuffled even closer to his so that their sides were practically touching. When he turned to face him again, Louis was sure he only had to tilt his head upward a few inches to be able to press their lips together. Not that he would.

‘I’ve got an idea,’ Harry said, dropping his voice to a low whisper. 

‘Oh yeah?’ he croaked nervously.

‘Yeah,’ Harry whispered seductively. ‘Ever heard of try before you buy?’

Louis’ eyes widened.

‘W-what d’ you mean?’ he spluttered.

‘Well, I wouldn’t be a good customer assistant if I didn’t help you make a well-informed decision now would I? Besides—‘ he swivelled his body so he was standing more face on to Louis, not quite touching but just a breath away. ‘—considering how your trousers really don’t hide anything, I’m going to guess you’d be taking this home to fly solo, am I right?’

Louis reflexively reached down to straighten his trousers and un-bunch them from around his groin where he could feel himself hardening. He gasped when he felt a large hand catch his wrist and he looked up into the eyes that were now more black than green. 

‘Am I right?’ Harry repeated gravelly.

There was no denying it at this point and Louis nodded his head, not breaking eye contact, not making any move to remove his wrist and not quite believing what was happening. Harry’s other hand was still holding the bottle of lube, but he still reached up to graze his knuckles briefly against the stubble on Louis’ cheek and the shudder ran through both of them.

‘You got a name?’

‘L-Louis. I’m Louis.’

Harry’s lips quirked to the side and let the name roll off of his tongue. 

‘Louis. I like it. Now—‘ He let the hand clutching the lube brush subtly across Louis’ groin and the soft moan reverberated in the thick air between them. ‘—follow me.’

He started moving in the direction of the back of the store, tightening his grip on Louis’ wrist who had no choice but to stumble along behind him. He scanned the aisles they passed, glad that he had chosen a relatively quiet time to visit the supermarket. He wasn’t sure how people would react if they saw an employee dragging a customer hurriedly through the place with an obvious boner hindering his movement.

They reached the staff toilet and Harry pushed him inside roughly, before locking the door behind him. Louis threw a cautionary glance around the small room, glad to find it empty before looking up to find the younger boy advancing on him. 

He didn’t move from his spot in the middle of the room until Harry’s body was pressed against his, pushing them back until he was up against the sink. He watched Harry’s lips part and he closed his eyes, expecting to feel them pillowed against his. A husky voice forced them open again, the lips forming a question that made him blush, not a kiss.

‘How often do you finger yourself, Louis?’

‘N-not often,’ he found himself lying. 

Judging by the way Harry pushed his groin forward onto his, he knew it wasn’t the truth too.

‘How often?’ he repeated, letting his breath wash over Louis’ face.

Louis bucked his hips, getting little relief from the strain in his trousers.

‘Nearly e-every night.’

Harry let out a low growl and Louis could feel the boy’s cock harden against him. His fingers itched to grab hold of him and pull him as tight as his strength would allow, but he left them clasping the sink behind him.

‘No wonder you had to buy some more, you little slut,’ Harry snarled hotly, lust making him appear five years older. 

Louis moaned and his head spun in the heavy air that settled over them, hot and humid. This boy had him under his spell.

‘Take off your trousers. Underwear too,’ Harry commanded. ‘If you’re wearing any.’

Louis smirked to himself before unzipping his chinos and shucking them down his thighs, confirming Harry’s suspicions when his hard cock bobbed free immediately. 

Harry’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and his knees bent slightly as if his instinct was to get to his knees and suck it, but he caught himself in time, reminded by the bottle in his now sweaty palm.

‘Get up onto the side,’ he murmured, moving himself closer so his clothed thigh brushed along the length of Louis’ throbbing dick.

The feel of the coarse fabric rubbing across his sensitive skin left Louis in a daze and it seemed the only thing keeping him upright was Harry’s body against him. Harry chuckled humourlessly and placed the lube by the sink before spanning his large hands down the smooth skin of the back of Louis’ thighs and hitching him up so he sat beside it.

The porcelain was cold against Louis’ hot skin and he hissed as he was set down, but Harry’s body moved to fill the gap between his legs and he could feel the buttons on his work shirt pressing into his cock. Louis moved to wrap his arms around Harry’s shoulders, but the hands that were massaging his thighs shot up to grab at his wrists again, pinning them to his sides.

‘This is about me touching you, not you touching me, Louis,’ Harry growled.

Louis dropped his head back, incapable of speech, and parted his legs wider to invite Harry in.

Harry released his wrists and reached for the bottle of lube at his side, flipping open the lid and squirting it generously over his fingers.

‘You’re so used to your own fingers, Lou,’ he murmured, throwing the bottle aside. ‘Just you fucking wait.’

He scrunched his other hand into the material of Louis’ shirt, tugging him forward and for one heart-stopping moment Louis thinks he’s finally going to feel those lips on his, but instead they’re wrapping around the shell of his ear, whispering filthily.

‘You’re gonna come just off of my fingers.’ 

It was a statement, not a question and the words tickled his ear before coiling tightly in his stomach. He fidgeted where he sat, trying to get some sort of friction going between Harry’s stomach and his pulsing cock, but it only made Harry pull away.

‘No one is going to touch your cock, Lou.’

Louis groaned in frustration, but it got stuck in his throat when he felt something cool and wet circling his hole teasingly. He nudged himself forward, needing to push himself onto Harry’s finger, but it only made it disappear.

‘Don’t fucking move,’ Harry whispered menacingly.

The sensation returned more forcefully than before as the thick lubed finger pushed its way inside him, and his whimper echoed around the bathroom. 

‘Oh god. Feels so good.’

‘I know,’ Harry muttered.

But Louis needed more. It had been so long since someone else had touched him, been inside him and one just wasn’t enough.

Despite his orders, he pushed one of his hands into Harry’s curls tugging them not so gently and Harry looked up from watching his own hand and into his eyes, blown black with want, knowing the request before it was made.

‘More, Harry, please. I need mo—‘ 

Louis was cut off by a second finger thrusting into him roughly and he was being stretched deliciously, extracting guttural noises from deep inside him. His hand fell away from Harry’s hair to grip the edge of the counter, but the fingers inside him stopped moving. He opened his eyes and saw Harry’s gaze flicker up from between his legs to his face. He watched the rosy lips open and close again, looking as though he wanted something but didn’t know how to ask for it. Louis tried pushing himself forward to get the movement going again, but to no avail and instead found his voice.

‘Please, Harry. Fucking move,’ he pleaded hoarsely.

‘No.’

Louis was stricken – he couldn’t be thinking of leaving it at this.

‘Fuck, Har—‘

‘ _Pullmyhairagain_.’

The words were rushed and for the first time Harry looked embarrassed, but the flush on his cheeks was only partly to do with shame.

‘What?’

‘Fucking pull my hair, Louis. _Hard_. The harder you pull, the harder I’ll fuck you with my fingers,’ he said, curling his digits inside him for good measure. 

Comprehension dawned with a loud moan that had his legs wrapping around Harry’s waist and both of his hands coming up to fist in his hair. Keeping to his word, Harry’s fingers started to move inside him again, pushing and pulling him back and forth. 

He wound his fingers in tighter to the thick locks and Harry matched his movements, crooking his fingers upward and thrusting them in deeper, pounding against the sweet spot inside him. Louis called out in ecstasy, dragging his fingers through Harry’s curls from the hairline to the nape of his neck and raking back through again. The boy groaned and leant forward so his head was resting against Louis’ shoulder, desperate teeth biting into his skin through his t-shirt and his fingers still working furiously. 

Louis dropped one hand from the hair to grasp at his back, revelling in the feeling of the muscles working as his arm pumped forward. He could feel the boy moving backwards and forwards as he fucked him with his fingers, and whined frantically when he realised Harry was pressing his own groin against the sink with every propulsion of his hand.

‘More,’ Louis whispered.

‘Such a slut,’ Harry muttered, not hesitating in thrusting a third finger inside the man in front of him and continuing to grind against the solid porcelain to stave off his own desire. Louis clawed at his shirt and his hair, pulling his legs tighter as the curling fingers stretched him again.

‘Fuck. So good. Your fingers. Fucking amazing. Oh god,’ he moaned, his words punctuated with gasps as they pounded into him. 

Harry bit harder into his shoulder, the feel of Louis hot around his fingers overwhelming him. 

‘Fuck. Ever finger yourself with three?’ 

Louis clung tighter to him, pushing himself down as hard as he could.

‘No. Only t-two. Always come when it’s two,’ he gasped.

‘Shit. No wonder you’re so fucking tight. Fuck, you feel like a virgin, but I know how much of a slut you are. Bet you fucking love getting fingered in a bathroom by a complete stranger, don’t you? Don’t you?’ he asked, reiterating each point with a powerful thrust, hitting the right spot every time.

‘Fuck, yes. I love your fingers inside me.’

‘Do you wish it was my cock fucking you? I’d fuck you so hard you’d feel me for days. Fuck, I’d make you scream on my cock, Lou. I wish it was my cock inside you. I want my cock inside you,’ Harry chanted, never relenting on the ministrations of his fingers even though his arm was starting to ache.

Louis swallowed what might have been a sob, euphoric with the feel of anything of Harry inside him, but the thought of being bent over and taken completely moved his tongue.

‘Fuck me then. Fuck me hard, Harry,’ he moaned.

‘No,’ Harry grunted. ‘Told you I was gonna make you come just from my fingers.’

As he said it, he glanced down at the swollen cock that moved between them, leaking pre-come onto his uniform and he once again felt the urge to dip his head down and take it whole into his mouth. He wanted to choke on it as he took it into his throat and he wanted to swallow every drop of what he earned. But he didn’t. Instead he reached around to hold Louis’ waist so he could get more leverage as he fucked him on his long fingers.

‘Shit. I’m c-close,’ Louis stuttered.

But he didn’t need to tell Harry. He could feel him getting tighter around his digits and he kept slamming into him aiming just right and moving his hips in synchrony still grinding against the sink, trying to bring himself off. The hand in his hair pulled harder and he could feel it building in both of them. He couldn’t resist any longer and surged forward to crash his lips against Louis’ hungrily, forcing his tongue between the begging lips and not stopping until his mouth felt abused. He pulled away leaving Louis gasping for breath, his eyes screwed shut and the muscle around his fingers tighter than ever.

‘F-fuck, Harry. I’m g- I’m gonna- FU—‘

His words were cut off by an animalistic groan that tore from his throat without a thought about who might hear him. His come spilt between them, leaving white streaks up Harry’s shirt and he parted his lips, catching some on his tongue and savouring the taste. The hand in his hair loosened and Louis tapered off into a sated sigh that washed over Harry, pushing him to his own release, moaning long and loud into Louis’ neck as the warm stickiness filled his boxers.

They sagged against each other, both turning lax in each others’ grips before Harry grew the presence of mind to pull his fingers wetly from inside him. It left Louis feeling empty, but somehow he still felt whole. They stayed like that for a few minutes, leaning into one another too worn out to start cleaning up or to worry about whether people had heard them. Louis sighed contentedly and nuzzled into Harry’s hair, feeling more comfortable than he had done in a while, forgetting that he barely knew this guy. He only remembered when he felt Harry pull away and an apology was halfway out, before he saw the glint in the green eyes again and he shut his mouth, raising an eyebrow instead. He felt Harry’s arms encircle his waist as though he was greeting a lover, and it would have been a tender gesture if it weren’t for the question that fell from the boy’s swollen lips.

‘Any chance you need help picking out condoms?’

Louis could only nod.


End file.
